Henreth Tammas (Bio)
Henreth Tammas is a 24 year old male Hylian. Created by Zelda_Knight he is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Background Growing up in a town by the sea and having a fisherman for a father, it's not surprising that he knows how to fish for himself. His mother worked as a nurse for the local doctor, but he always looked up to his father and aspired to be a fisherman like him. Thanks to his parents, he started working decent-paying odd jobs here and there at the age of 14, so he knew the value of a hard day's work, as well as the value of a rupee. One day, when Henreth was 16, his town was attacked by a gang of creatures, he and his family heard the chaos in town, so his father told him and his mother to hide outside of town before trouble found it's way to them. The next day, after the town had calmed down from the attack. Henreth was looking for his father, only to be devastated to find that his father died trying to fight off the invading creatures. To ensure that something like this would never happen again, he traveled to another town and spent the next 3 years training to use a sword and shield. After that, he found a town with a blacksmith experienced in armor-crafting. He took his newly crafted armor to be enchanted by the town's local sage, Henreth was willing to pay to have this armor be able to resist all projectiles, like arrows, and throwing knives. But during the enchanting process, the sage made a mistake and made it resistant against projectiles, but at the cost of making the wearer twice as vulnerable against magic. With the sage being unable to correct this mistake, Henreth payed what he owed and continued on his travels. He traveled to Hyrule over seas by way of ship. With 500 rupees left in his pocket, Henreth stands at the edge of Hyrule field as he decides to first look for a nearby town or village to restock his food and water supplies... Strengths 3 years' worth of combat training with the sword and shield; his armor (see equipment). Weaknesses Only trained to use sword and shield, no training with anything else, not even unarmed combat (not that he's down and out the instant the sword leaves his hand); not good at handling multiple enemies (it also depends on enemy sill level/strength, but still); his armor (see equipment). Equipment Sword and Shield; father's fishing rod; if a canteen for water storage counts as equipment than yea, he's got one; full armor that is light so it protects from attacks without hindering movement. Armor ability: Armor has been enchanted with magic so no projectile can pierce through, meaning that nothing, arrows, throwing knives, or other such similar things can not hurt the person wearing this armor. The downside is that the armor also makes the wearer take twice as much damage from all offensive magic than they normally would have taken without the armor. If however, a normal projectile, like an arrow, has been filled with magic, it would only do the damage that a normal arrow would've done(see back-story for why this is). Appearance Average-looking. 5'10. Short brown hair. Fairly fit, but not muscular. Personality Usually stoic, He will appropriately laugh when he finds something funny, and will facially express anger when angry, but otherwise, a stoic facial expression is his default expression. Likes to solve puzzles, but very occasionally fails to solve a puzzle because there was/is something he missed. He is slightly pessimistic. He makes a habit of assuming the worst case scenario, because, as far as he sees it, if it does happen, he'll be ready for it, and if anything less than the worst case scenario happens, he can be happy that he was wrong about it. When in a fight with an opponent/enemy, he will usually assume that everything his opponent or enemy says is a lie and an attempt to throw him off or distract him. If he does believe it for some reason, he won't let get it get to him if it was meant to, and he'll take it with a grain of salt. Timeline of Major Events Day 1-6 Summary Henreth Tammas spent days 1-4 on a ship, traveling to Hyrule, and arrived at the southern half of the eastern shore on the morning of the 5th day. He spent the 5th and 6th days traveling through Faron Woods, and only reaching the boarder of the forest, the edge that connected it to Hyrule Field, on the night of the 6th day. Day 7 Summary Henreth spends the night sleeping at an inn in Castle Town after learning of the events troubling Hyrule. That night he is found by a castle guard and, thinking he is Hyrulean, drafts him into the Hylian Army along with all other able bodied males in the city. Seeing he cant escape the war he reluctantly agrees to join the army and gets some more sleep before heading out for training in the morning. Category:Zelda_Knight Category:Hylians Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Hylian Army (Epoch) Category:Henreth Tammas Category:IWS3 Player Characters Category:Time Travel